The Halloween Pirates/Divisions
The Pumpkin King Division The Pumpkin King Division is the main commanding forces of the Halloween Pirates. Made up of the commanding officers, this divisions main job is to over see all of the ships movements and the crews, to keep track of everything. Handling major decisions, to insure that the new Era of Halloween shall come true. Members The Jack-0-Lantern Division The Jack-0-Lantern Division, is used as the navigators for the crew. Lead, by Gato the members of this division are highly skilled with reading maps and even creating maps. They also are the intelligences and strategic contributing members to the crew, giving plans to the commanding officers to see what they will do next. Members The Swamp People Division The Swamp People Division, is a fighting division. Lead by Swamp Face, the division is skilled in fight and is one of a few divisions that specialize in fighting and help bring the new Era of Halloween to life. Members The Moon Division The Moon Division is made up of several shipwrights and is lead by Sombra, this division is more of a division to keep track of. Different tools, supplies in order to keep the ship at its finest. They also have been placed incharge to gather more river runners and run them to make sure that they are working as well. They also have created several things such as the beds and other pieces in many of the rooms that is found in the All hallo's eve ship. Members The Murder's Division The Murder's Division considered one of the strongest divisions, made up of highly skilled assassins. They are often sent out on the front lines to fight, along with the Monster Division. They make up most of the Burt strength of the Halloween Pirates. Also because of Sister Pyshco they are also the chefs of the crew, ironic enough they enjoy cutting and cooking things. Members The All Saints Division The All Saints Division is the helmsmen of the crew, each taking different shifts in steering the ships and when using the river runners, they will operate those as well. Lead by Mr. All Saint day, they drive all of the ships that are in the crews armada. The All Saints Members The Monster Division The Monster Division is the main attack force, along with the Murders. Lead by Monstrou, they are some of the strongest members of the crew. That help bring the brut strength that this crew is legendary for. Members The Faceless Division The Facelss Division is made up of several members who are experts in stealth and masking their presences. Lead by Marian May, this division often handles the secret missions given to them by Samhain. They also acts as envoys to their allies, also messengers to the other members if they are out in the field. Members The Candy Division The Candy Division is the main medical squad, made up of doctors and nurses. They also are placed incharge of making the Kengenji Candy that the crew members use, lead by Sugar N. Spice. They are a highly skilled group of doctors and nurses that have cured many aliments in their travels. Members The Kabuki Division The Clown Division is made up of their performers and musicians, they also are a secondary fighting force that the crew uses. Lead by Izumo, they perform for many members of the crew during meal times and for Samhain as well. They also acts as thief's, since many of their members are master thieves. They often steal for the crew, while they are fighting. Taking supplies and money from other pirate crews, while the main forces are distracted. Members The Skeleton Division The Skeleton Division is rather a special force that makes up most of the crews average numbers, in other words their basic soldiers. Thanks to Rostro Cráneo's devil fruit the Kuda Kuda no Mi, to create their soldiers and basic the minions of the members. Of course this division has other members, how one could tell them are a member of this division. Is that each member wears a white uniform and has a white mask on them. Members Category:Kazekage21 Category:Crew Subpages